


Flicker of Hope

by schmicooo



Category: One Direction
Genre: Falling In Love, Famous Harry, M/M, Narry - Freeform, Non-Famous Niall, Slow Burn, Smut Eventually, fluff fluff fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-13
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:03:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/schmicooo/pseuds/schmicooo
Summary: Niall Horan lives an ordinary life, working in a bakery, trying to learn the guitar, and mending his newly cracked heart. He meets Harry Styles, who he feels like he has known his whole life.orOrdinary Niall and famous Harry meet, become friends, and potentially fall in love





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> hey yall, ive loved one direction for as long as i can remember, especially narry. this is a fic i wrote a while ago and want to pick back up. hope you enjoy.
> 
> (i know the first chapter is short but i promise they will get longer!)

Niall was the kind of person who both wanted everything in life but nothing at the same time. He lived a quiet, peaceful life, as quiet as ones life could be with the loud ass type of friends he had. He worked in a bakery, for a older lady named Miss Debbie in the heart of London, who was basically his mother as his real mother lived a thousand miles away in Ireland.

Niall didn't want much in life but to find the love of his life, have a giant perfect family and all grow old together. And he would do almost anything to get is. This hunger, this thirst for a relationship made him susceptible to bad decisions and bad relationships with men far below his standards. But, Niall was a dreamer and he was willing to find love anywhere and everywhere and was willing to give almost anyone a chance.

His friends saw this longing and attempted to set him up but failure after failure only left Niall close to giving up and a solemn, swearing off of men for the year, so he could recover from the shit show that was this last year of his life.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Another day, another night closing the bakery by himself before heading back to his apartment which he knew would be cold and empty but he met it with a sort of welcoming. As Niall started walking the short distance back to his place the rain that had just been drizzling has now become a full blown rain and wind storm. Dressed in a thin jacket that didn't even have a hood on it, Niall starts sprinting, narrowly missing the few people still on the street that were smart enough to have umbrellas before eventually, but not dryly reaching his doorway. Pushing the door handle, not bothering to unlock it because he had a sense someone was already in there emptying his fridge as we speak. And as he enters he mumbles to himself because yes, there are those black sneakers he could recognize from a mile away and in the distance hears his cupboards being opened and closed.

"Hey Louis" He shouts into the apartment.

"How did you know it was me?"

"Oh come on mate, I knew it from the moment I saw your gross ass sneakers by the door and the quiet shuffling of someone stuffing his face with MY food, do you not have anything to eat back at yours?" He says while reaching to grab the crisps packet from Louis so he too can indulge after the hard day he had at work.

"Damn boy, what crawled up your ass and died? And as a matter of a fact no, Liam keeps forgetting to go grocery shopping, that little bugger."

"Well write it on a sticky note and stick it to your dumb boyfriends forehead if he keeps forgetting!" And with that Louis decides there is no point in arguing with Niall, as he is in one of his "moods".

"Anyway, aren't you going to ask why I'm here?" 

"Do I have a choice?"

"Ah there's that Niall I know and love! Well I'll have you know that Ed is singing tomorrow at the pub and he really wants us all out there supporting him. You know this is a big deal for him right, this could turn big! And no Niall, no more excuses about being too tired! You really need to get out there again and stop moping about!"

"Fine."

"Wait! Really? That easy? That sim-"

"Louis, do you want me to go or –" 

"Yes! Absolutely yes!" Louis jumps and hugs him, a little bit shocked Niall had agreed so easily, maybe he's finally ready to put himself out there after all!

"Ok now shoo! Out of my apartment, I'm knackered and about ready for bed"

"Fine, see you tomorrow! Don't forget! I'll text you the details. And remember, this is for Ed." He doesn't fail to leave the kitchen with one of his award winning grins and in a swift moment Niall can hear him struggling to put on his shoes and eventually his front door close and lock with the spare key Louis has.

"Damn it Louis, making me feel all guilty and shit..." He mumbles to himself before setting the kettle and heading down the hall to change out of his work jeans and shirt. He can't help but to feel a little bit excited about the next day, its been a few weeks of Niall being in a funk after a heart breaking break up and maybe he was finally ready to start moving on, fuck sitting here and feeling sorry for himself! He puts on his pajamas, makes himself a cup of tea, and drinks it in bed suddenly missing his mates and excited to see them all again tomorrow. And of course excited to hear Ed preform, that man was a legend and was going places.


	2. Chapter 2

"Good morning Debbie" Niall greets as he walks in through the bakery front door ready to start and end his nine hour shift. He can't help but fall into the open arms of Debbie who smiles up at him.

"Morning, you sure are looking good today Niall. What's gotten into you"

"Oh shush, I'm just excited to hear Ed play later tonight"

"Oh that's wonderful! You must bring the boys in here again and soon. I do miss their loudness and crude jokes, they keep me young!" She laughs and heads to the back.

Debbie was truly a motherly figure in Niall's life, she might be his boss but she is one of the sweetest ladies he has had the pleasure of meeting and she reminded him of his own mother who he happens to miss dearly. Hours go by of greeting customers, making coffee, and helping Debbie out in the back with the baking once it got slower. Niall loved to bake, his mum began teaching him when he was pretty young and he's had a knacking for it through adulthood. There were plenty of regulars in the bakery too, chatting with them made the day go by a little faster. And before he knew it was 6 o'clock and his shift has come to an end. He quickly wipes down the surfaces, makes sure everything is good to go so Debbie has an easier time closing tonight without him before going to the back.

"Alright Debbie, its 6, I best be heading out."

"Goodbye Niall, see you tomorrow dear! Would you mind flipping the sign to "closed" and locking up before you leave?"

"Anything for you!" He smiles in response to her grin, she was truly the best boss he could have asked for.

Thankfully with him living a short walk away Niall was able to quickly stop by his apartment and change, managing to look a little more presentable before heading out.

He grabs a taxi and heads to the pub where he knows his friends await his arrival, as does the best tap beer in the city. Walking in, he immediately hears Louis louder than everyone else's laugh and heads in that direction, smiling to himself, he loves Louis and the cackle of his sure is contagious.

"Nialler! Mate! You're finally here!" Zayn exclaims and is immediately launched into his arms and gets a ruffle of the hair.

"Oi mate! Watch the hair!"  
"Why, who you looking fancy for?" Zayn smiles at him, letting him know he's just teasing and being a little dipshit.

"Your mum"

"Oi!"

Louis cackles at their bickering and draws Niall into his second hug of the night.  
"We were starting to think you weren't coming"

"Nah mate, can't pass up a pint from this place. And Ed of course..."

"Aye you little shit I'm right here!" Ed peaks his head from behind Liam's broad shoulder.

"Sorry" Niall laughs, "When are on?"

"Pretty soon actually, I should probably head back." This is met with loud whoops and shouts of good luck, not that he needed it, Ed was a natural on stage, almost like it was made for him.

Niall is able to grab a beer and find a seat next to Zayn before they can hear the microphone turn on and see Ed walk out holding his battered guitar.  
"Hello everyone, I'm Ed Sheeran. Thank you all for coming out here tonight, I hope you enjoy." And with that simple introduction he begins strumming on his guitar and the crowd is mesmerized.

Niall gets mesmerized with the crowd, Ed writes such beautiful songs, and he can't believe he hasn't been signed yet.

"So mate, what are you up to tomorrow?" Louis glances at Niall and asks.

"Not much, just the same old, working and home. Might do some grocery shopping as someone has eaten most of it" Niall laughs and looks at him pointedly.

"Oh fuck off, you know you love me and my snacking habits."

"What about you Lou?"

"Tomorrow is a pretty big day! Remember me telling you about the record company signing on someone big but not telling us who? Well we finally get to know who it is, especially me since I'm head of this project, bit fucked up that even I don't know who it is...."

"Mate! What if its one of the big names like Fifth Harmony"  
"Nah, as cool as that'd be, it's a single artist. All I know is that they are big and only getting bigger and finally decided to leave their shitty record company as their contract started ending. Good thing too because this means daddy is getting paid more!"

"Ugh Louis we talked about this! Do NOT refer to yourself as 'daddy'"  
"Fine, Ill just leave it to Liam them" He responds with a slick smile, a laugh ready at his lips.

"I sure did walk into that." Niall grumbles, of course Louis would find a way to bring his sex life into this innocent conversation, another reminder that Niall isn't getting anyway. Not that that's what Niall missed, he really missed coming home to someone, missing having a side to cuddle into.

"Yeah, well-" He's interrupted as Ed, who has finished his set comes over to them once again, glistening with sweat but a smile so big it could outshine the sun.

"That was incredible Ed! Honestly, you have a pure talent for this stuff." Niall is first to sing his praises, because yes, Ed deserves this compliment and many more. He used to have a crush on Ed until Niall realized that there was truly no point in going after a mate who was straight as they come. That's just asking for trouble, yet there was something about someone with music ability that drew Niall in, with his little skill of guitar playing, he was envious of anyone who knew how to preform and was good at it. Niall had his baking so he couldn't be too upset.

Ed has left going to the rest of the group, chatting and thanking them for the compliments. Niall is on his fourth beer and is beginning to feel warm and fuzzy on this dark dreary night. He continues conversation with Zayn, Louis, and Liam and he realized this is what has been missing, he really needed his mates, they just knew how to uplift his mood.

After a few more hours passed and it was descending into the night Niall knew he should be a responsible adult and turn in as he had work tomorrow at 9.

"Thanks for the company guys but I better head in, I got work tomorrow."

"Boooo Niall you suck! I'm messing with ya mate, be safe getting home, text me when you're there!"

"Yes mum" Niall replies to which gets him a few hollers from the guys and slight glare from Louis. He makes his way around the group, hugging people goodbye and saying goodnight before finally heading out.

As Niall waits outside for his taxi to take him home, he smiles, glad he came tonight and knew that he had to lean on his friends more when times got tough. Niall was stubborn like that, never wanting to admit he needed help, never wanted to admit he was hurting. Instead he found it easier to block out the world and just sit in his sadness for a while. His boyfriend had broken up with his suddenly, after Niall really felt at home with him and only a few days later saw him cuddled up to another guy. Call Niall naïve but damn did that hurt, he had really begun developing feelings for Aidan too and he took his heart and stomped on it. 

In this moment Niall decided to take a small break from men and focus on himself and furthering his career, as much as he loved Debbie and the bakery Niall wanted to grow and sprout, he just didn't know how yet. Anyway, he was sure he would find his love soon enough, he just had to be patient, and all in all Niall was still a romantic at heart. These were the thoughts that haunted him as he got home and climbed into bed after a hot shower. He knew his soulmate was out there, somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i hope you're enjoying this!

When Niall woke up he had an immediate sense of dread he could not shake, like something unfortunate was going to happen today and he just didn't know what. Trying to get out of his funk before he got to work was deeming impossible. As he walked the cold morning walk to the bakery he felt cold in his bones.

The morning dragged on as he opened up the shop alone, setting out the pastries that had been made last night and starting on a new batch as he didn't have much else to do. Lunch time has finally come around and Niall decides to step out of the bakery to get some fresh air and get lunch down the street at a new place that just opened up and seemed worth checking out.

Looking twice before crossing the road, he walks down the street with the rare sun beaming down with his head in the clouds minding his own business before he reaches the restaurant doors, the inside was fairly packed at this time of day and he could clearly see through the window and inside to the mass of tables and chairs. His stomach lurches and he can feel panic, anxiety, and sadness bubble up in him at the same time. Aidan. Aidan was inside, sitting down and right across from him was another guy whose hand he was holding.

Niall nearly fainted right then and there but somehow calmed himself down enough to run away from the site before him and towards his safe place, his apartment, before he could start crying in the middle of a busy London street, he did not need all those eyes on him right now.

The whole run home he couldn't understand. How could he move on so fast?! It hasn't even been that long, Niall was over here still trying to fit the pieces back together and Aidan was just fine, already moving on? He knew the jerk was heartless after what he did to Niall but didn't know he could stoop so low. Finally reaching how and bursting into tears that moment the door shut behind him, he let himself feel self pity for once, pity for what could have been, and of course Niall blamed himself for Aidan leaving him when he knew deep down he did nothing wrong. Laying his head of the cool floor, tears still endlessly streaming down his faces he struggles to get his down out and texts Debbie what has happened.

He couldn't possibly go back to the bakery and work in this state of his, the customers deserved better than a moping teary eyed Niall and quite frankly he wasn't sure he could peel himself off the floor and plaster a fake smile on his face when he felt the furthest thing away from happiness. He knew Debbie would understand and thankfully she has family in the area she could call in on short notice for a hand at the store. He felt guilty but he knew he couldn't go back, not like this. The only thing Niall felt like doing was sleeping and maybe drowning his sorrows in a pint of ice cream.

Niall awoke from his tear filled nap not feeling much better and saw his phone blinking across the room, indicating notifications. He was not expecting to open his phone to find 20 missed texts from Louis and about the same amount of calls. Puzzled and sighing at Louis probably being over dramatic he reluctantly started scrolling through the heap of messages.

 

"NIALL I HAVE BIG NEWS"

"ANSWER YOUR PHONE"

"NIALL ANSWER YOUR FUCKING TEXTS"

"DO NOT MAKE ME COME OVER THERE"

"I AM FREAKING OUT YOU HAVE TO ANSWER!!" and so on and so on. Starting to get worried Niall was about to reach the end and call Louis back when he heard a loud bang on the door and the lock swiftly turning. A red cheeked Louis rushed in, slightly out of breath from what he assumed was excitement.

"I have big news- but, I need... a second... to catch my breath" he barely managed out and he kneeled over trying to get some air back into his body.

"Mate you need to start going to the gym"

"Fuck off! This is no time for jokes. NIALL GUESS WHO I MET TODAY?!?!?"

"I don't know, the Queen?"

"Oh shut up!" Niall cackled and took the punch that that casted on his upper arm because to be fair he did deserve it.

"NO NIALL I MET HARRY. HARRY STYLES. Apparently that's the guy the label signed on. HARRY STYLES. MR. SEX ON LEGS STYLES. Damn if I was single I would climb that like a tree..." Niall wasn't exactly caught up on who this Harry Styles was and Louis noticed.

"You dumb twit it's the singer I always go on about while Liam glares at me. His voices, man HIS LEGS." Poor Liam was unfortunately used to Louis talking about Harry Styles. But this is when Niall finally realize who he was talking about.

"Ohhhh, THAT Harry Styles, yeah he's pretty alright looking."

"Alright looking?!? Have you gone mad?!"

"Lou, you have a boyfriend."

"Ah yes, right, Liam." Louis laughed, as hot as this Harry Styles guy was, he wouldn't give Liam up for the world. They just fit together like two pieces of a puzzle.

"So what does this mean for you?"

"It means I get to work right besides Harry! The guy is staying in London for a few months to start putting his new album and I, Louis Tomlinson, have the pleasure of working with him!!!" His face was red from excitement, and his eyes sparkled like they do when he was truly excited about something.

"Aw Lou, I am so happy for you! Congrats, I know this is going to be major." He couldn't help but pull him into a hug, really excited for the opportunity because Louis deserved it.

"Thanks! But- enough about me. Where did you disappear off to? Why didn't you answer my calls and texts?" Niall couldn't even help but start feeling like he wanted to cry again at the mention of this. He thought he could hold it together but the past hurt was just too much for him in this moment and he started coming to tears.

"I just- I ran into Aidan today, and saw him across the street with his new boyfriend looking all cute. And I dunno, it just hurt so bad." He managed to get out between sniffles and a few stray tears. Louis had enveloped him a hug so big that was both comforting but made Niall miss Aidan that much more, missed their contact, missed his hugs.

"Oh Ni, I am so sorry! I am so sorry you had to see that stupid jerk face today. But honey- he's not worth these tears. You are so much better than him, he doesn't deserve you Ni- he really doesn't. He never appreciated you fully." He says as he rubs Niall's back in a feeble attempt to comfort him. He wished with all his might he could go knock the living daylights out the douchebag but knew Niall wouldn't want him to. What he did was beyond messed up, nobody was allowed to hurt his Niall!

After a few more swipes at his face, he manages to get most of his tears dried up and begins retracting from Louis.  
"Thanks, I really needed that. I just don't know why it still hurts so much, ya know? I thought I would be over this by now."

"You need to give yourself more time to heal, its hard to come back from something like that, getting hurt by someone you loved and so suddenly too? Niall, I am so proud of how far you've come but its ok to let yourself feel that hurt again, its all part of the healing process."

"Louis, you're, you're just such a good friend. Thank you."

"Now lets google pictures of Harry to take your mind off that jerk, you'll thank me later." He wiggles his eyebrows and leads Niall to where his laptop lay.

For the rest of the night they google search Harry, and Niall is ashamed to admit his cheeks flared up when he saw the pictures of him in those tiny yellow shorts. They laughed and admired all night long and this was something Niall really needed, just some solid friend company and was glad Louis was there to provide that.


	4. Chapter 4

Niall didn't have much to do the next day, he didn't have work to occupy him but decided to stop ignoring his growing list of errands and he was tired of looking into a depressing fridge with no food.

Bundling up in a rain coat as it was looking a bit gross outside he headed up the street to a nearby grocery store to get the essentials.

Once he finally arrived he shoot body in an attempt to get some of the rain off that has gathered on his coat and ran fingers through his hair in attempt to salvage what the rain has done to his hair. It was damp and limply laying across his forehead.

"Ah screw it, its not like I'm going to see anyone here I know" He mumbled to himself. Immediately making his way to the cereal aisle, minding his own business and he looked up and a saw a kind of familiar head of brown curly hair. This was odd as none of his friends had this kind of hair but something about the persons tall stature was something that looked familiar to Niall. As quickly as he noticed the person they disappeared around the corner and he decided it must has been a weird coincidence.

Rounding the corner to the next aisle he ran into someone he did know and never wanted to interact with again, Adam.

"Oh Niall! Hey! I thought I saw you earlier in another part of the shop... How have you been? He said awkwardly, scratching the side of his, obviously feeling uncomfortable.

This was something Niall really hadn't expected and didn't want to deal with. He hoped the next time he would see him, if ever, Niall would be calm, cool, and collected and act like Adam never broke his heart. But, this was seemingly the opposite of what was happening and Niall was mad at himself for letting himself get so bothered by this situation. Decided he wasn't even worth of an answer and he started walking away without as much as a look back.

"Oh come on Niall, don't be like this-" He grabbed Niall's arm. Niall gasped and pulled back harshly,

"Don't you dare touch me. Get the fuck away from me."

"Come on, please, can we...just talk?"

"No. I have nothing to say to you. Leave me alone." Adam reaches out to grab his arm again to stop him from leaving but Niall is too quick this time.

"Hey!" A loud voice yells from behind them, a voice neither of them recognized, "I'm pretty sure the guy just told you to leave him alone, so I suggest you do just that."

Niall looks back slightly shocked at this complete stranger coming to his defense, the man had to hood over his face, with his head down so his face couldn't directly be seen.

"Why don't you stay out of this, last time I checked this conversation was between and him and not you, who even are you?"

"Like I said, leave him alone, or you'll be sorry." His voice was deep and sounded angrier and more rough than the first time he spoke. Adam scoffed and started to leave, he didn't want to cause a scene in this grocery store and if Niall didn't want to talk to him then FINE.

"Uh, thank you. You didn't have to do that but thank you, I appreciate it." Niall said, now a lot more shocked that this kind stranger had the guts to step in.

"Don't worry about, stay safe mate." And he started retreating, not wanting this guy in front of him to recognize him, all he wanted was some groceries and didn't want it to escalate into something more difficult if he was recognized. Harry wasn't by any means self absorbed but he's seen too many innocent outings of his turn sour when someone recognize him as the "Harry Styles". He was so tired of that, he just wanted to be "Harry", not famous, not spectacular, just plain old Harry who could do things like go grocery shopping without people shitting themselves of it.

Niall of course had no idea who had stood before him moments ago and was just left to remember the deep, beautiful voice of the man who had gotten him out a situation that had the potential to turn ugly.

Finishing up with his groceries in a thankfully less eventful way, he decided to head on home. On the way home he walked past a new music store that had opened a few weeks prior that he's been meeting to visit. On a whim he walked inside to be met with a friendly worker behind the counter and saw a wall of the most beautiful guitars he had ever seen. Niall had limited guitar skills, he has always wanted to learn but just never did. He could read sheet music, it was just a matter of learning more than the two songs he knew by heart. There was a guitar somewhere in his storage closet but not as beautiful as the ones that were hanging before him, he had to make sure there wasn't any visible drool emitting from his mouth.

"You play?" A voice came behind him, he turned to see the worked he first saw when he came in.

"Not really, I know a couple of chords and a few simple songs, nothing to major. I have always wanted to learn more though" He admitted a little shyly.

"Well we actually do have guitar lessons here on Wednesdays if you were interested, I run them actually."

"Really? How much?"  
"For someone as pretty as you, its free." He gave Niall a broad smile. This sent him into a blushing frenzy, he wasn't used to being flirted with, not since before he got together with Adam and he welcomed the attention he was being given.

"Oh is that so, I might have to give it a shot then." Flirting wasn't something that came naturally to Niall, in fact he usually managed to stumble on his words so that fact that hadn't happened yet was a step up for him.

"I'm Ashton by the way, I own and run this shop."

"Wait really? How? No offense but you seem so young."

"Well music is my passion and this something I've wanted for a while so I got up, moved here and made my dreams come true. It's possible you know."

"Wow that's actually impressive, not many people would be willing to do that."

"Yeah well I'm not most people." Niall smiled, he liked this Ashton guy, he felt like he was a positive ball of energy and he admired that.

"I am interested in those lessons, what time are they?"  
"Usually between 12-6pm but you obviously don't have to stay the entire time, you are free to stop by when you can and leave when you want between those hours. Do you have a guitar?"

"Yes, somewhere in my storage closet, I'm sure I could dig it up, it was my great grandads so it's a bit rusty."

"Awesome, so I'll see you next week on Wednesday then?"

"I don't see why not." This was a good time to leave so Niall walked to the front door.

"Wait! I never got your name!" Ashton shouted at him before he was able to escape out the door.

"That's because I never gave it to you!" Niall laughed and decided to leave it at that, keep them waiting was always something he liked to do, smiling to himself. He could hear Ashton laugh too as he met the cold rainy outdoors and made his way home. His thoughts were occupied with the excitement to finally be learning more of the guitar and free none the less, and maybe even a little excited to spend more time with Ashton.


	5. Chapter 5

Niall is on his way to the same bar they were at earlier last week to meet Louis and Liam to get drunk because the week was over, he had the weekend off, and felt like celebrating. He was really looking forward to feeling warm and fuzzy, heading home for a long weekend in. The past few days have been killing him as Debbie's bakery has finally been picking up business. Enough to potentially hire another person to help out around the store. He knows Debbie has a hard time making changes but a new and fresh face would be interesting and would take a load off of Niall and his nine hour shifts.

He hears the bell above him ding as he enters the bar that was unsurprisingly crowed on a Friday night, that's what the best beer gets you I guess. He spots Liam's broad figure and immediately sighs as he looks down to see Louis on his lap. He loves his mates but sometimes Louis gets a bit too handsy in the midst of anyone's presence when tipsy though he would never admit it when sober. Looks like it's going to be another long night of been reminded of something he doesn't have. Niall decides he needs to truly stop feeling sorry for himself and something that was going to help with that was getting as drunk as possible, he finally didn't have an 8 am shift to get to in the morning.

"Hey Nialler! My boy! Liam its Niall! Niall's here!"

"Yes Lou, maybe try saying it a couple more times, didn't hear you the first 3" Sober Louis would care but tipsy Louis stumbles towards Niall in a feeble attempt to pull him into a hug.

"Started without me I see"

"Sorry Niall, you know how he can be"

"Ah, don't even worry about it, Ill catch up in no time." The night is blurred with beers, dancing, and laughing. Liam, Louis, and Niall have all been friends for years now and they all fit together so perfectly. Niall even managed to dance with a cute guy but had the 4 beers he had to thank for that. The guy asked for his number but he just felt unready to take that next step and really just wanted a dance partner. Louis gave him so much shit for that the next couple of minutes until he forgot what had happened and moved on to nipping at Liam's neck and Liam attempted to keep him under some kind of control.

The clock was nearing midnight and the boys were nearing closer and closer to the line of "too drunk" before deciding to head home. Louis was practically in Liam's lap at this point as he also happened to be a sleepy drunk. Thankfully Liam still had some sort of mental capacity and was able to grab Niall a cab before heading off in the opposite direction carrying Louis.

Niall returned home and laying in bed he never felt more awake in that moment even though his body was practically 99% alcohol. With no energy to do anything else he lays in his bed scrolling through twitter seeing the internet was up to while he was gone. He suddenly remembers Harry and searches him to see if he has a Twitter, finding it Niall starts creeping through his tweets. He doesn't know why he is even doing this, he doesn't even know who this person is yet he feels some sort of want to know more. Harry's last tweet happened to be 5 minutes ago and before Niall can stop himself he is following Niall and already drafting a tweet.

@HarryStyles you look good in tiny yellow shorts you should wear them more often

He manages to type out, not caring about spelling or grammar as he was far past that point. He doesn't even know why he writes that but it seems to be invading his mind and against his better judgement he his send. Its not like anything would happen, Harry gets thousands of tweets every day, there was no way he would see Niall's.

The time is creeping closer to 3 am and his body creeps closer to a state of sleep before Niall falls asleep fully dressed.

The next morning the sun is bright, the birds are chirping and Niall wants to die with how badly his dead is throbbing. Cursing himself for not drinking more water and not preparing some pills on the nightstand for this he stumbles out of bed to attempt making himself feel like a human again. He gets half way up before getting too dizzy and laying back down. Screw getting up, its not like he has any commitment he has to get to. Lazily reaching for the phone he notices hundreds of notifications from the twitter app. Something crazy must have happened and he couldn't figure out for the life of him what it was. He opens his app to see girls he's never seen in his mentions yelling about how lucky he was. Lucky about what?

Scrolling further down his stomach lurches as he sees what all the fuss is about.

Harry. Styles. Replied. To. His. Tweet.

Shocked and barely comprehending what happened, Niall unwillingly opens his own tweet to see what the hell drunk niall did to cause this mess. There it was. There was the tweet that would change his life forever. He curses himself, he cant believe his drunk self actually tweeted that at Harry Styles! He knew he would literally never live this down because if it was up to Louis this story would be told at his funeral. Niall couldn't even bring himself to read the reply that Harry wrote, it was that mortifying. Recovering and finally composing himself enough to look, Niall wanted to bury himself in a hole after reading the tweet.

@NiallHoran Thanks. You should see my pink ones

What the hell does that even mean?!? Could there possibly be smaller, pink shorts that lived in Harry's closet? Niall was dying to find out. How the hell could this be happening? How is it that out of all hundreds of tweets Harry chooses to see and REPLY to this one. Man, they guy does something to him.

Niall doesn't know what the hell to do except like the tweet and reply boldly,

@HarryStyles I would love to. It's a date.

He doesn't know where this newfound boldness comes from and right now he can't seem to care enough that the world is going to see this tweet. And honestly, Niall knew he would be imaging those shorts for the rest of the day now.

As he is motivating himself to try and get up to shower he hears the annoying sound of his alarm, which just happens to be Louis singing ____ when he was drunk. The day he found out Niall made that his ringtone was the day he swore he would stop drunkenly singing and sadly that was not the case.

"What the hell do you want Louis? And why aren't you still sleeping, you had way more to drink than I did from what I remember"

"Because, I just happened to get a call from my manger today and guess what! Harry Styles is performing a last minute show tomorrow in London and I get to go and bitch I have a plus one with your name written on it."

The color slowly drains from his face as he realizes he gets to see Harry in person. He doesn't know if he is excited or nervous about the whole fiasco. He cant show weakness because Louis would be all over why he doesn't want tog go. Louis was bound to find out about the tweet eventually but Niall would rather hold it off for as long as possible.

"Uh, why is Liam your plus one?"

"Because Liam is meeting up with his old college roommates for dinner, they are coming in from America for a week and this is the only time they can get together."

"Ok well, what time is this thing anyway"

"Its at 5. Why don't you sound even a little excited? We finally get to see him perform! As his project manager I'm sure there will be plenty more of these but Niall! Its Harry Styles!!!"

"Yeah yeah yeah, Mr fricking pink shorts harry."

"Wait what?"

"Uh never mind Lou, listen I gotta go" and hangs up before Louis can start questioning him. That was a close call and Niall knew he should start counting down the hours until Louis found out, that boy sure was caught up on social media whenever possible.

Niall almost forgot he was going to see Harry perform tomorrow but as soon as he remembered his stomach lurched and the combination of nerves and the hangover Niall was running to his toilet before it was too late. He was freaking out and he knew it and the only thing that could calm him down was knowing that they probably wouldn't even meet him. It was a pretty big theater and it's not like Harry could spot him from the crowd let alone place him as the weird dude that sent him a tweet about his shorts. Finally, Niall could stop hugging his toilet bowel as if his life depended on it and turned on the water making it so hot his skin was red. He needed to get a grip on himself as he realized his imagine relaxing weekend at home would be anything but that.


	6. Chapter 6

Niall wakes up in a bundle of nerves. He can't quite tell if he is excited or nervous to see Harry Styles preform. The excitement coming from him genuinely excited to see the concert and nervousness for the small chance that Harry styles will see him and recognize him as the weirdo you tweeted at him. Niall thinks about that tweet, and can't help but to try and read into the reply received. Was he flirting with him? Why out of thousands of tweets did he choose to see and reply to that one, and in that way? If Niall didn't know better he would say that he was being flirted with. But this is Harry Styles he's talking about! An up and coming amazingly beautiful musician with thousands of adoring fans that are only increasing by the day, what could he possibly want with little baker Niall, who would rather stay inside and watch TV than hang out and socialize?

It was far too early for so many thoughts to be rushing through his head, and quite frankly he was tired of his overthinking and wanted to get his mind off of the concert that would be occurring later in the day. He decided he needed to go on a run to get his mind off of things, he couldn't remember the last time he had a chance to go running and it finally wasn't a gross cloudy day in London that was calling to him.

Changing and tying up his new sneakers he heads down the street towards a park he frequented often. Since it was Saturday there wasn't much foot traffic with the occasional dog and owner as they also enjoyed this rare sunny morning. Soon Niall was becoming out of breath which made him realize that much more he really needed to start running more often. As he was coming down a trail corner he notices a head a familiar light brown hair ahead of him. He's definitely seen that person before but couldn't quite place it and decides to run quicker to catch up to this person. As he is going to pass them, they turn their head at the exact moment and make eye contact.

"Oh hey! I know you, well you won't tell me your name but I defiantly know you!"

"Ashton! You run here too?!? And it's Niall" He giggles and smiles shyly away remembering their last encounter.

"Well I've only recently started running again because I really want to figure out these lyrics to a song and running seems to clear my head and help."

"You own a music shop and you write songs? Wow, I might have to say I am impressed." As they are running along side each other they slip into a comfortable conversation between the huffs of air. They click so well to a stranger it must seem like they have been friends for ages when in reality this was only their second encounter.

"So, you planning on stopping by anytime soon for those lessons?" Ashton asks shyly, unsure of if the question came off weird because secretly Ashton has been hoping Niall would come in sometime during the last week with no such luck. And every time the bell above his door jingled he hoped to see the bright smile of Niall.

"Yeah sorry, I just got so caught up in work and life, you know how it goes. I have been meaning to make time for it sometimes next Wednesday"

"I look forward to it." Ashton says as he looks straight ahead. If he hadn't looked away at the moment he did he would have notice Niall brightly smiling back at him with red tinged cheeks.

They reach the point in the trail where it loops back and brings them to where they started and the conversation eases to a comfortable silence. As they eventually reach the beginning point both boys are huffing, trying to get as much oxygen into their bodies as possible. Kneeling over, Niall tries to discreetly hide his heavy breathing as Ashton does the same.

They both catch on to one another and laugh.

"I really need to start running more often so I don't feel like my lung is about to collapse." Ashton says.

"I defiantly agree. I think I'm dying" Niall replies to which Ashton bursts into laughter.

"Hey! We should become running buddies if you're up for it. I think it might motivate the both of us. Niall smiles up at him and says, "Yeah I would like that. Let me know next time you're up for run."

"I think I might need your number for that..." Ashton says shyly. Was that too forward? Did it scare Niall off? Thankfully Niall is nothing but full of smiles at he reaches for the phone Ashton extends to him and types in his number.

"So, what are you doing tonight?" Ashton awkwardly asks, rocking back and forth on his heels in a attempt to stretch his muscles.

"I am actually going to a concert with my friend Louis, he's managing an artist and got free concert tickets"

"Oh that is so cool! What concert?"

"Harry Styles, I don't know if you've heard of him but he's this-"

"Harry Styles?! Holy shit, the guy is gorgeous" Ashton says before he can stop himself. Shoot- he just basically outed himself to Niall. What if he's one of those people who still judge people for liking who they like?!

"Louis said the exact same thing, he wont shut up about him even though he has a boyfriend" Niall says laughingly. At least he basically got confirmation that Ashton might be into guys, however he identifies.

Ashton is also able to release the breath he didn't realize he was holding. If Niall has gay friend he must not be judgmental after all. It's always tricky telling new people you met that you are into the same sex but at least that isn't something he now has to worry about. Too bad Niall didn't clearly say anything indicating where he stands but from the way their friendship was moving he knew it wouldn't be long. And honestly, Ashton didn't care either way. He could just tell Niall was someone he wanted in his life, he really wanted to start getting to know people in London since he was out of town. Not knowing anyone was getting lonely.

"And your friend is absolutely right! Well I better head home, I know I don't smell good right now."

"Yeah, well it was cool bumping into you here out of all places. Till next time." Niall left Ashton as they parted ways, each going home with a smile on his face and a sure feeling that he just made a new friend.

The rest of the day was spent lounging around, counting down the minutes till Louis would swing by and pick Niall up as they headed to the concert. As the time grew closer to 7 Niall was a bundle of nerves once again. From what he was wearing to the way he styled his hair he just couldn't seem to be satisfied. He couldn't understand what was happening to him and he didn't like it one bit. Eventually he settled on black ripped skinny jeans, a grey t-shirt, and grey jumper over it. His phone lit up with Louis's name flashing on it while he heard a horn in the distance. Racing to put on his shoes, he knew what Louis was like when he was kept waiting, he grabbed a jacket as a final layer and headed out.

"About time" was the first thing Niall was greeted with as he opened the car door and was met with the warm air of the car

"Oh shut up, you weren't even waiting for more than a minute"

"I know" Louis flashes him a smile, loving poking Niall's buttons. "So I have a surprise for you, look in the glove compartment"

"Another surprise? Lou, the concert was more than enough and you know it-" Before he could continue speaking his heart started beating faster than possible as he saw what he held in his hands.

"I know! But the company offered them to me and I couldn't say no. Besides, going backstage is totally fine, I am representing the guy, I should meet the rest of his team."

He couldn't believe it, there lay 2 backstage passes in his hands, and we knew this meant there was no way that Harry Styles wouldn't be meeting the boy that drunkenly tweeted him about his yellow shorts. It was going to be a long night but Niall couldn't help but get excited to see those legs in person.

The lot of the venue was chaotic, with cars upon cars there to see the performance. Luckily, being Harry's representative Louis was able to park in the back. Niall should travel with Louis more often, all they had to do was give the security guard a smile before being let in, who knew Louis was so well know around this crowd. Niall knew Louis was successful in his line of work but somehow it was all hitting him at once, he was representing Harry for heavens sake, a huge up and coming star!

The backstage area was almost as crowded at the parking lot was with people running around, talking into their headsets, all trying to perfect everything before the show which was less than 15 minutes away. We were rushed to part of the side of the stage, where we could see the entire crowd and stage but the crowd couldn't see us. This beat sitting front row, we could see for miles, the venue was huge and filled to the brim. We heard a girl rush past us talking in a headset that there was only 5 minutes till showtime and Harry couldn't be found.

They share a look and shrugged, and he still couldn't believe this was currently his life. He couldn't even remember the last time he was at a concert, the teenage years seem to fly by so quickly and next thing you know you're an adult, working a job to keep up with the bills to hardly enough time for fun activities like this.

Suddenly, the music overhead starts going and crowd starts cheering and getting louder by the second. Luckily it wasn't unbearable and the excitement of being there weighs heavily on everyone's shoulders. Louis grabs Niall by the upper arm, Niall turns but he is staring straight ahead with a crazy look on his face. Niall looks towards Louis's wide stare and sees him- Harry is gorgeous with this shoulder length brown curls, skinny jean clade legs, and the widest smile that reached his eyes. Niall could see just how much love Harry had for the stage and everyone in the crowd the moment he saw him.

The first couple of songs are upbeat, with everyone dancing and enjoying themselves, even Niall who doesn't dance for shit started to sway along to the music, he couldn't help himself. Halfway through the third song Harry was bouncing up and down, living in the moment and swings his body to turn around. Everything around Niall slows and he catches Harry's eye and it feels as though it is just the two of them in the room. Niall catches a flicker of something behind Harry's eye, a sense of familiarity engulfing them both. Harry shoots him a confused look but quickly masks it with a smile before turning his attention back to the crowd. Niall continues to stand there dazed, he can't believe what just happened and the thoughts of Harry recognizing him from twitter flood his mind. Before he can dwell further, Louis is looking at him like a crazy person.

"Holy shit he looked over here! He was staring at you! Niall? Niall? Are you paying attention?! That was wild!"

"Louis, it was nothing, he literally just looked over here for a second, it wasn't a big deal." But Niall couldn't figure out if he was trying to convince Louis or himself.


	7. Chapter 7

The concert is nearly over, the last song was one a little different from the upbeat happy ones, it was slower and a lot more emotional. There wasn't a dry eye in the house at Harry finished his set, everyone, including Niall, could feel the pain behind the lyrics as Harry sang, and he couldn't help but wonder what or who the song was about that made Harry to emotional. He couldn't help but want to comfort Harry but knew that was impossible as they didn't even know each other. As Harry was giving a giant thanks to everyone for coming out, everyone was hanging onto every word he was saying, Niall could just tell Harry had that kind of persona, the kind that makes you want to listen to everything the person has to say, even if they are just reading a grocery list.

Sadly the concert and amazing experience was over and Louis and Niall head back to the backstage where things seem to be a lot less crazy with not as many people freaking out and running about. They get there just in time to see that familiar head of curls disappear into a room off the side. Unsure of what to do Niall sticks by Louis's side as he goes around talking to people and introducing himself. He supposes this makes sense as Louis will now be working closely with most of these people here. Every now and then he gets introduced and joins in the conversation but mostly he stands there silently trying to relive the last song, hoping to remember every detail about the concert in general.

A commotion is sudden and the room feels a bit heavier as Harry Styles himself enters the main area, laughing and chatting up with various people from his team. His outfit is changed and he is wearing fresh clothes as well as wet hair placed in a bun. Damn, if anyone could pull of a man bun it was Harry Styles. Niall catches his breath and quickly looks away, not wanting to get caught staring and have to explain himself. Louis notices Harry too and the two of them make eye contact, Harry starts walking towards them as Niall internally freaks out and yells at himself to remain calm.

"Louis! Good to see ya mate! Glad you could make it to the show, I was just talking about you to my other producer, we should get together and talk strategy about this next album" Harry gives him a dazzling smile, still not aware of Niall who is almost cowering behind Louis.

"Yeah, totally. Great show by the way, I cant wait to see more in the future. Oh yeah! This is my mate Niall I was telling you about!" All attention is placed on Niall as he looks up and meets Harry's intense stare. He didn't know what to do, what to say, what is evening his life at this point?! Harry's eyes are burning into his and his smile increases.

"Hey Niall, nice to meet you, I heard many lovely things about you from Louis here" Niall blushes and glares at Louis, he was talking to him about to Harry?!? He couldn't wait to grill him about it later.

"Oh, well all lies I suppose, Louis doesn't like to keep his mouth shut" They all collectively laugh and smile at one another, this was going better than expected. Harry kept staring at Niall as he was talking to Louis and he knew Harry was trying to place where he knew Niall from. Louis is quick to excuse himself as he spots someone he knows across the room and jogs over to say hi which leaves the two of them awkwardly alone with one another.

"Sorry if this is weird, you just seem so familiar. Have met?" Harry asks.

Oh no, fuck! What does Niall say?!?

"I don't think so- I believe this is the first time we are meeting"

"Actually I got! I know where I know you from!" The color is quick to drain from Niall's face, he cant believe Harry remember him! "I saw you at that one grocery store on 21st street! Some dude was bothering you and I remember yelling at him to leave you alone. Sorry for get involved by the way, the guy seemed like a jerk and I was trying to help."

Niall is left with dropped jaw, that's who came to his rescue out of all people?! And he remembered it?!

"No way! That was you! Thanks, honestly it would have gotten pretty messy if you hadn't stepped in."

"No problem I hoped your dick of a friend figured out it isn't nice to grab peoples arm against their will" he said shooting Niall a small smile.

"Yeah, I wouldn't really call him a friend, more of a ex-boyfriend " Niall said this before he could stop himself, their conversation was so natural it felt as though he was talking to a friend and not to an insanely talented musician. His cheeks flare red, he just came out to Harry and they've known each other for all of 5 minutes.

"Oh- boyfriend" Harry is surprised and little to Niall's knowledge is smiling on the inside, he enjoys that Niall shared something personal with him, it made him feel as though they could already trust one another.

"Oh my gosh- I'm sorry, I don't even know why that came out of my mouth." Niall didn't know it was possible to want the floor to sallow him whole as much as he did in that moment.

"Hey no worries! Your secret is safe with me, anyway I'm glad you shared that with me. So how do you know Louis?" Their conversation picked up from there, it was as though they were long lost friends who finally caught up. And Niall was surprised that out of all people Harry could be talking to, he chose to talk to him.

Niall could have listened to Harry speak for hours but sadly Louis came over and ruined their conversation.

"Sorry for interrupting but it's getting late and we both have work early in the morning. "

"Oh no worries, again thanks for coming. Louis Ill catch up with you tomorrow and Niall- it was really good to meet you, I hope to bump into you once again." Harry said with a small wave as he headed over to talk to a large group of people.

"Wow- I can't believe you and Harry Styles were having a conversation and laughing together."

"I know right! He is so easy to talk to you... "Niall dreamily stares after Harry as they head towards the door.

"If I didn't know better I would say you have a crush." Niall's cheeks immediately go red after hearing that comment and unfortunately Louis is quick to notice.

"Holy shit!!! You do!! You do have a crush on him!!" he yells.

"Shut the fuck up Louis, people can hear you know you!" But it was too late, everyone was already staring over at the two of them including Harry who had a small look of disappointment on his face which Niall didn't notice as he was too embarrassed by the sudden attention on them.

"Can we please just leave?" Niall pleads and Louis silently agrees and heads over to the exit, unaffected by the attention his sudden outburst brought on.

"Fine- but I still can't believe you like him!"

"What's not to like, the man is gorgeous and is easy to talk to you and this has only been my first encounter."

"True, you know what, you guys would be adorable together..." He says with a mischievous look on his face.

"Louis do not! Promise me you won't do anything or say anything to Harry please! I don't even know if I'm ready" Immediately Louis feels guilty, knowing that Niall is still easing back into things.

"Ok I promise I won say anything to him but I can't promise that I won't accidentally get you two to see each other again." Niall knew this was the best it was he could get from Louis, and honestly he was kind of excited to see Harry again.


	8. Chapter 8

The next morning it was unfortunately back to reality from a wild night of hanging out with a musician. Niall was actually pretty excited to come into work and see Debbie again, it has only been a weekend but it felt like forever since the last time he saw her. As he walked into the bakery before it was open he spots a raven haired boy behind the counter and is immediately confused, who was this stranger and why was he in the store before it was opening. Feeling his anxiety his rise he yells for Debbie.

"Oh Niall dear no need to be alarmed, that's just Zayn, remember me telling you about possibly hiring someone else to get some extra help around the store and relieve some the pressure off you? Well he started working here this Saturday."

Zayn looks at Niall amused that he had freaked out that way he had and Niall realizes this is the first impression Zayn got of him and it wasn't necessarily a good one. He awkwardly waves to the other boy and quickly goes behind the counter heading towards the kitchen to start baking away, it's the one thing that can get him to relax.

He can hear Debbie and Zayn giggling to themselves and is glad at least they found it funny. After an hour of mixing ingredients and popping the second batch into the oven Zayn calls to him.

"Hey- do you mind helping me out a bit... This is only my second time working the register and it seems to be stuck."

"Yeah no problem! It does that sometimes." Niall says walking towards the front, he comes and hits the register and it springs open.

Laughing, Zayn says " That's one way to do it."

"Yeah- sometimes you just have to be rough with it" He says giving Zayn a shy smile.

"So- what do you think about working here so far?"

"It's pretty great- Debbie is pretty amazing and the customers are really nice."

"I'm glad, and yeah Debbie is the best, couldn't ask for a better boss if I'm honestly, but hey if you ever need anymore help or have a question feel free to find me" and with that the boys parted ways, Niall to continue baking alongside Debbie and Zayn to flip the sign to open and begin serving the flood of their morning regulars. People can't seem to live without their coffee and bakery goods.

A couple of hours flew by pretty quickly as they are a bit busier than normal, everyone preoccupied with their tasks. As they finally get a moment to breath after their third rush of the day Debbie approaches Niall.

"So, what do you think about Zayn?"

"He seems pretty great, he learns quickly which is really nice."

"Yeah- I've known his mother for a while now and he needed a job and we happened to have an opening. I hope you guys are able to become friends" she says with a wink and somehow Niall understands what she means. Debbie is always trying to set Niall up with any cute guy she knows, he thinks she just wants him to be happy again.

"Thanks Debbie, I appreciate it but I'm not sure about dating a coworker, it's way too messy."

"Niall, you know I just want you to be happy right? No matter what that looks like or who its with." And with that she pulls him into a hug.

"Uh I don't mean to interrupt but I need a little help up front."

"Niall- why don't you go and help the boy out?"

Niall laughs as he walks back to the front. The front is busy and can see why Zayn would need help. Niall is so happy that the bakery has finally been picking up business. The last few month have been tight, tight enough that they couldn't even afford another person working there. He's glad he is seeing all of Debbie's hard work pay off.

"Next customer please" Niall says without looking up. Once he does he is met with a familiar face.

"Oh Ashton hey!"

"Hey, I didn't know you worked here."

"Yeah, I've worked here for a couple of years now. What can I get started for you?"

After Ashton orders and pays Niall looks to Zayn and sees him staring at Ashton. Well that's strange, maybe they know each other?

Niall is due for a break so he excuses himself once the store dies down a bit and go over to sit next to Ashton who has found himself a nice sunny spot in the corner.

"Hey, how is it going?"

"Good, this place is super cute by the way, and that pastry is to die for."

"Thanks- made them myself this morning" Niall smiles at him.

"Wow no way! Have long have you been baking for?"

"For as long as I can remember honestly, my mother bakes all the time and I guess I sort of grew up with that, starting helping out at a young age, and found myself to really enjoy it. Debbie was kind enough to give me this job when I was still in college and I've been working here since."

"That is so cool, I love seeing people being able to do their passion"

"Thanks! I could say the same for you." Niall looks up and notices Zayn looking over at that, who then quickly looks away. Through the duration of their conversation this happens two more times and Niall is beginning to think this isn't a coincidence anymore.

"Well I was going to head down to the shop tomorrow for those lessons I was promised, so I will be sure to see you tomorrow. I better get back to work."

"Awesome, I look forward to seeing you tomorrow" Ashton says winking at Niall.

Niall isn't exactly sure what that wink was supposed to mean and Ashton does make Niall feel warm inside but Niall just isn't sure about where this friendship was going. Deciding not to worry too much by thinking into it, Niall was just happy to have made a new friend.

The rest of the day is pretty quiet to balance out how busy breakfast and lunch was. Zayn and Niall continue talking, finding out more about each other. Niall finds out Zayn is currently in his third year of university, studying psychology and needed this job to pay some bills.

There is lull in their conversation before Zayn brings up Ashton.

"So, that guy that was here earlier, do you know him?"

"Oh, that was Ashton, we met a couples of weeks earlier, he runs a music shop down the street and I guess we became friends through that. Why, do you know him too?"

"Oh no, I was just wondering..." Niall had a sneaking suspicion there was a reason behind that question but decide not to pry, if Zayn wanted to talk about it he would.

A cool draft enters the store as the door is opened and Liam with Louis alongside enter the store.

"Oh Debbie! Where is my beautiful Debbie!?" Louis is already yelling

"Lou!" Debbie shouts as she comes from the kitchen, and heads straight to hug him and Liam. Debbie loved Niall's friends and they loved her, she was truly such a mother figure they needed in their lives and gave the best advice while service the best tea and cookies known to man.

There's laughter and crude remarks from Louis that send Debbie hollering. Zayn eventually introduces himself and hits it off immediately with the rest of the guys.

"I am so glad you boys came to visit, feel free to come more often. And here, take a pastry"

"Oh Debbie, thanks, you're too much dear."

Debbie makes sure they never leave her store empty handed no matter how hard they try to refuse.

"Niall we are headed down to the bar after this if you wanted to come, Ed was going to perform again and we got to support our brother."

"Sure, I'll meet you guys over there my shift is over. Hey Zayn, do you want to join us? This bar has the best tap beer in the city, you have to try it." Niall knew the guys wouldn't mind if he invited Zayn as they all seemed to get along well already.

"Actually, yeah I'll join you. Thanks"

"Alright guys, see you tonight. Show starts at 7pm, don't be late!" Liam yells already heading towards the door while Louis is stuffing his face with the pastry Debbie sent them home with.

"See you later!"

The boys start wiping down the surfaces, making sure the kitchen is looking spotless before they leave Debbie to close for the night. The cleaning gets down fairly quickly and they are done and out of the bakery by 6:30, with the bar being a short walk away Zayn and Niall fall into an easy conversation as they walk towards the bar.

The bar is surprisingly crowded for a Monday night, no doubt most of these people there to hear Ed play. Their group of guys are quick to spot as they are the loudest ones. After the usual greetings, they quite down in time for Ed to preform. Zayn gets along with all the guys exceptionally well and Niall knows he will fit in well with the rest of them. Everyone is signing along with Ed, slightly buzzing off the alcohol running through their systems. Once the performance is over people keep chanting for another song but Ed's time is up and he has to head down from the stage. He joins the rest of the guys, surrounded by "congratulations" and "you did amazing". Even Zayn is impressed by the looks of his face and he is quick to strike up a conversation with Ed asking about how he learned to play the guitar like that.

The night is dwindling down and Niall's eyes are slowly dropping. Niall reaches down to take his phone out to check the time and is met with a twitter notification. This immediately strikes him as weird since he isn't big on it, just tweets random dumb shit once in a while.

Opening it, he is almost convinced he either a) dreaming or b) drunk enough to the point where he is hallucination, its possible right?

It is direct message from the one and only, Harry Styles.

HarryStyles: Hey Niall, just wanted to say thanks for coming to show, I didn't know you were the guy who tweeted me until I realized I recognized your name : )

Oh no. Great, Harry connected the two and finally new the Niall he met at the concert and the Niall that tweeted him an embarrassing tweet are in fact the same person. He is so red and worried about how to respond.

NiallHoran: Ahahaha sorry mate. I was drunk and it just happened, but I don't take back that comment : )

Niall doesn't know where this new-found boldness came from but something tells him it is thanks to the alcohol.

Harry is quick to respond, as though he was sitting and waiting for Niall's reply.

HarryStyles: Oh you're a cheeky one I see

NiallHoran: You haven't seen anything yet Harry Styles : )

HarryStyles: You can call me Harry : ) How is your night going?

Niall didn't understand what the hell was happening and how he ended up in this situation.

"Hey Niall! Who ya texing to?" Leave it Louis it ruin this moment. Before Niall could reply or do much of anything his phone is no longer is in his hand but is in Louis.

"Louis! Quite it! Give it back! I'm not talking to anyone, I'm just on Twitter." He pleads but he knows its already too late. Louis has seen the message and there is no going back now.

"Holy shit. You're talking to-" Niall slaps his hand over his mouth before he can yell out the name and have all his friends know what was going on. Thankfully no one was paying attention to them, all talking amongst themselves.

"NIALL HOW DID THIS HAPPEN" Niall rolls his eyes and knows he wont get Louis to shut up until he explains himself. Looking over his shoulder he quickly drags Louis away from the rest of the guys so they couldn't accidentally overhear.

"Okay well so I kind of sort of got drunk one night and tweeted Harry I thought he looked good in his yellow shorts and then YOU got us tickets to his concert, we met and he recognized me from that tweet!!!"

Louis is slow to say anything and Niall almost thinks something is wrong but then he lets out the loudest laugh, bending over the clutch his stomach.

"I – I cant believe this is happening---holy shit this is hilarious!" he manages to get out as he continues witch cackling

"Louis! I am going to murder you! This isn't funny!"

"Not funny?! This is fucking hilarious mate. How you manage to get into situations like this beyond me!"

"Swear to me no one else finds out about this. Not even Liam! Swear to me!"

"Okay okay I swear, my lips are sealed" he says with his hands held up. Knowing Louis he will probably be telling Liam tonight.

Sighing Niall and Louis makes their way back to the group and for the rest of the night Louis is smiling at him knowingly. In the midst of all this craziness Niall forgets to reply. As he goes to reply he sees a reply has already been sent.

NiallHoran: Its going well but it would be better if I got to see you

Fucking Louis!!!! Niall glares up at him to only see him laughing in his chair with a smug smile on his face and a confused Liam next to him.

What an ass... He cant believe he just said that to Harry! They don't even know each other that well! This was all too much for Niall. A message pops up and Niall is honestly terrified that last reply ruined what could have been a nice conversation.

HarryStyles: Tonight wont work : ( but I am sure that can be arranged...

Holy actual shit. What is his life?! Is this really happening, Niall has to pinch himself to see if he is dreaming. He couldn't believe Harry was willing to see him again and wasn't put off by Louis's reply.

NiallHoran: Darn, you went and disappointed me ; )

HarryStyles: : ( Im sorry! Let me make it up to you

Attached was a picture of Harry frowning. And damn it he looked so good, it just wasn't fair.

Before Niall can reply he hears his name being yelled. The rest of the guys have somehow managed to collect themselves and start heading towards the door while he was focused on his phone. At everyone parted ways and said goodbyes, he makes sure Zayn has a ride home before walking down the street towards his apartment.

Niall's mind is fogged up with all thoughts Harry Styles and realizes he forgot to reply once again by the time he got home.

NiallHoran: stop frowning, I think smiling looks better on you : )

HarryStyles: thanks Niall : ) I would stay up and talk to you but I have an early call time tomorrow. Goodnight xx

Niall was pretty knackered too and even though he was said he couldn't talk to Harry anymore he has the next best thing which was sleep. He couldn't but be his usual self and overthink the two x's at the end of the message. What did that even mean? When it dawned on him that those meant kisses he blushed in the midst of his home alone. Did Harry know what those meant? Why did he send them? These were the questions that kept Niall up before he finally grew tired enough to fall asleep but not before replying "Goodnight Harry".


	9. Chapter 9

Another day, another 8 hour shift at the bakery. Niall was excited all day, today was finally the day he could go get those guitar lessons he's been longing for. He couldn't wait to learn more songs and get better at playing the guitar. Who knew, maybe some day he would write a song of his own. Right now he just needed to focus on getting the cords right so he could play as naturally as Ed someday.

The morning was another slow morning, without much customers, Niall had already wiped the same spot of the counter for the tenth time and he was slowly losing his mind. Zayn had a day off today and Debbie ran to the grocery store because they ran out of vanilla, and if they happen to run out of something all help broke loose. So it was just Niall, the empty store, and no company.

He begins to fiddle on his phone because he had nothing else to do. Niall didn't hear from Harry for 2 days after their late night conversation and he is scared to admit he kind of misses the conversation they had and wished they'd continue. Niall was far too insecure to message Harry first, he thought Harry obviously had more important things to do than message Niall all day.

Beat down by this memory from what seems like forever ago Niall decided to get out of this funk, he wouldn't and couldn't let another boy ruin him and his life again like what had happened previously, he didn't need to get attached to anyone new right now. He needed to focus on himself, his baking, and his guitar lessons, everything else could come and go.

Niall decides to quickly head to the back and grab a pastry to munch on, Debbie never minded if he did this as long as he didn't do it in front of customers or when they were really busy. Right as he made his way back to the kitchen he heard the bell above the door ding signaling someone was here. Sighing because they pastry was so close but so far, the person who entered better be quick, Niall was starving.

As he heads back to the front to greet the customer Niall is startled as he looks into deep green eyes that belong to none other than Harry Styles.

"Harry? What are you doing here?"

"Oh! Niall! I didn't know you worked here, I was just passing along the way and saw this cute bakery and decided to check it out."

"Yeah I've worked here for a while... What can I get you?"

"Oh right of course!" Harry looks around nervous before glancing again at Niall, "Surprise me" he says with a wide smile.

Niall is quick to smile back and goes and starts making coffee for Harry which he'd hopefully like.

"You know, this place is really cute, I really like it in here"

"Thanks! The owner is amazing, this bakery was passed down to her from her parents and she's pretty much kept it the same sense."

"Oh wow, that's crazy.... So, how have you been? It's been a while since I last saw you at the concert"

"Oh you know, just work and sleep really" Niall couldn't stop smiling at Harry, it's as though the smile was permanently etched on his face. He couldn't believe that Harry was standing in front of him in the place he worked at none the less, complimenting the interior design, he must be dreaming!

"Listen, Niall you should come down the second show I'm having next Saturday. I already invited Louis so I'm sure you'll be hearing about it soon... I'd...I'd really like it if you came" Harry says shyly, unable to meet Niall's eyes. Excuse me?! Did Niall just correctly hear that Harry Styles wanted him to come to his show?

Niall had come around the counter so the conversations felt less formal, and gave Harry his drink to try and disperse some of the awkward energy that's built up in the room.

"Yeah Harry, I would love to. Thanks for the invite. Honestly youre such an amazing preformier, I would be lucky to see you preform again" This time it was Harry's turn to blush. He didn't know what came over him and doesn't remember the last time someone had made him blush like this.

After taking a sip of whatever Niall managed to make him his eyes grew wide.

"This is AMAZING! What is this?"  
"Sorry can't tell you, it's the Horan special" he was quick to reply and boldly sent a wink Harry's way which did not go unnoticed. Harry smirked and said "Well thanks for the drink, I better get going and get back to the studio or Louis will have my head. Ill see you Saturday then?"

"Yeah of course!" Before Niall can say much else Harry quickly leans in and whispers

"I told you I would make it up to" Niall shivers at the proximity of their bodies and before he can reply Harry is already walking out the door and into the street.

What just happened, did Harry really come all this way just so he could see Niall as promised? He didn't know what to think or say or do and needed to sit down as all this newfound information made its way to his head. Harry Styles will sure be the death of him.

Niall was closing up the store early today as Debbie came back not feeling well. After asking her what seems like a hundred times if she's sure she's ok and doesn't want him to stay he is off to see Ashton and hopefully learn a few next guitar cords.

"Hey Niall!" he is greeted as soon as his foot steps into the doorframe, Ashton almost seemed eager to see him? What is going on with this weird day...

"Hey Ashton, how's it going, are you ready to teach me as promised?" he says smiling.

Ashton smiles widely back and enthusiastically nods his head as if Niall is crazy to suggest otherwise.

"Of course, follow me towards the back and we can get started"

The back room is filled with guitars and even a small makeshift recording studio that needs work but is ridiculously cool. The whole place screams "ashton" and makes Niall smile, happy someone is going after their dream.

"This is so cool! Did you do this all yourself?"  
"Yeah- I thought I could use this space, I didn't really need it and I've always wanted a little recording studio to mess around with. I know its not much"

"Are you kidding me? Ashton this is so cool! I love it!" Ashton smiles shyly and glows in the praise, he is so happy to have met Niall who seems to share his passion for music.

"Thanks. Anyway, why don't we get started. Did you bring your guitar?"

Niall reaches behind him and pulls out his old acoustic guitar that he had to dig up from storage, for how old it was it sure worked well and didn't look half bad.

"Wow, it's beautiful! And vintage!"

"Thanks, it's my grandfathers, I guess a passion for music runs in the family" he says smiling. Ashton is still marveling at the guitar.

Soon the boys settle in and listen out for the door in case a customer walks in. For the most part its empty and they are able to make real progress. Niall is rusty at first as it's been years since he's picked up the guitar but eventually he starts getting it again and the playing seems almost natural.

"Wow Niall, I've seen people pick up fast, but nothing like this."

"Thanks. I never realized how much I missed playing until now..." Ashton opens his mouth to say more but hears a customer enter the store and has to disappear, leaving Niall to his own devices.

Niall is stuck on a chord and cant seem to get a bridge right on the song, he keeps fumbling at the same part and is getting increasingly frustrated with himself while Ashton is gone.

Once Ashton returns he sees a look of disappointment across Niall's face and his heart breaks a little. He never wanted to see Niall frown again.

"Hey, what's wrong? What happened?"

"Oh sorry... I just cant seem to get this chord right, I keep messing up on the same part"

"Can you show me?" Niall shows Ashton exactly where he keeps getting stuck, and keeps trying the same chord with no avail.

"Mind if I-" not finishing his sentence Ashton walks behind Niall and places his hand over Niall's that lays on the neck of the guitar. Slowly helping him move his fingers as Niall strums the same part again, they are able to get it first try. The moment was intimate and heavy but Niall is so excited he doesn't notice while Ashton can't believe he had the courage to go over to him and touch his hand, it was weirdly intimate and he is kind of surprised he is the only one affected by it. Niall of course is not oblivious, and the tension was noticeable but he choose not to acknowledge it. Niall liked Ashton, he really did, but he just wasn't sure where this could go and didn't want anything to happen that could end up with hurt feelings or worse, a loss of friendship. Celebrating by jumping up and shaking his hips Niall hops back down to try the chord once again by himself. He is able to getting and jumps up to hug Ashton who is laughing and squealing as Niall tackles him into a hug. Who know one right cord could make someone so happy.

Laughing and hugging the energy of the excitement dies down and Niall realizes he should probably get off Ashton now.

"Sorry" he says smiling sheepishly.

"No worries, it way nice" he replies back quickly with a wink. Niall settles back down and keeps strumming the same song, he still cant believe he is getting the hang of the guitar so quickly, all thanks to Ashton. Another hour seems to fly by with a blink of an eye. Between the bantering and teaching Niall is almost sure he has this song down already and feels immensely proud of himself for getting it done so quickly. He is eager to continue practicing and home and coming back to spend more time with Ashton while polishing his guitar skills, he can't wait to impress all his friends once he's ready.

"I should probably get going Ashton, its getting late. But thanks for the help! I cant wait to get back in here again."

"You don't have to thank me! I'm glad to help you get back to the rhythm of things- literally"

"Oh youre such a dork. But really thanks" Niall cant help but reach over and give him another hug for all the time he's spent helping him today, and for free to.

"Come on, I'll walk you out. I better close up soon too" They walk over to the door together and Niall unsurely turns around and smiles.

"See you next time!" and turns around to start walking home, he doesn't know the longing look that follows him as Ashton watches his retreating figure. That boy will be the death of Ashton, he's sure of it.


	10. Chapter 10

As per Harry's guess, Louis is calling him the next day asking him if Niall wants to attend Harry's concert once again. Of course Niall can't tell Louis that Harry already PERSONALLY invited him and instead if forced to act surprised and excited all over again. It's not that Niall doesn't trust Louis by telling him this but its almost as though we enjoys keeping this as his little secret, mostly Niall is afraid if he tells someone else about what's been happening it'll make it too real and could have the potential to all fall apart, he really just wants to live in his happy bubble for little bit longer.

The week ends at soon as it starts and its is already Saturday, the day of the second concert. It's almost amazing Niall is going to two concerts in less than a month, where were all these concerts opportunities when he was a teenager? None the less, he is increasingly excited than he was last time, mostly to see Harry and hopefully have a chat with him again, Niall would kill for just a minute of talking to him, to be able to hear his deep voice to him is all that was getting Niall through the week.

Louis of course is already being an impatient little shit, honking at Niall when no more than a minute has passed since he sent his "I'm here get your ass out" text. The two make it to the venue, a bit of a smaller one than last time but just as crowded and Niall is already recognizing the faces of producers and people on the head sets from last time, it looks like Harry keeps a close team and it doesn't seem to vary much person to person.

The concert once again is amazing, the crowd eats up Harry's energy and he feeds off of it, it is a never ending wonderful cycle. The set is a bit different, and he wonders why that is, maybe Harry was experimenting or did want to play the same set as he did a week ago. Regardless, the emotional song is back and is slowly becoming Niall's favorite song. He is so happy he can hear it once again live, and mentally notes it to look it up once he gets home so he can listen to the lyrics more deeply and of course keep hearing Harry's voice when they aren't met in person. Harry doesn't show as much emotion through the song but his voice is still raw at times and wavers towards the end. Harry see's Niall and Louis at the side of the stage and his face immediately lights up when he sees that familiar blonde hair, Harry too is extremely nervous and excited to see Niall once again. Louis unfortunately doesn't fail to notice this small exchange and elbow Niall in the ribs to let him know he small exactly what just happened. Niall is far too happy at this point to even care, and will not let Louis ruin this small little moment. Through the rest of the concert, Harry is constantly looking at Louis and Niall, but really it's Niall and every time the two make eye contact, both of them break into grins.

It is the final song, and Harry places a song Niall hasn't heard yet. It is slow and emotional, a bit different than the other one. This one is talking about heartbreak. Everyone can see this song is hard for Harry to sing, and it seems to be the first time he has built up the courage. Harry wanted to be real with his fans and the crowd and this was a way he could do it, to show them his brokenness and let them know it was ok to be broken, and that even the best and most famous of them aren't able to avoid it sometimes. After the song was over there wasn't a dry eye in the house, the song was beautiful but sad, and even Niall couldn't help but to shed a tear at the lyrics. Harry looks back at him at the exact time Niall is wiping a stray tear away and he immediately hopes Harry didn't just seem him cry at his song. Brushing it off and cheering on Harry along with the crowd, the boys are lead back to the back of the stage to mingle and hopefully catch Harry before they head on home for the night.

Louis is quick to start chattering will friends he's already made of Harry's team. Harry is a lot quicker to change and reenter the room where everyone was mingling. Niall doesn't know but it may have been due to the excitement of seeing a certain blonde once again, just having Niall there made Harry a lot happier and he just isn't sure why the blonde has this affect on him. Harry beelines towards both Louis and Niall, saying hello to people on his team along the way, but mostly his goal was to talk to Niall.

"Hi." Harry says a little breathless from walking over to them so quickly.

"Hi" Niall replies quickly.

Louis rolls his eyes at the two of them, they were so oblivious and excuses himself to talk to someone else, he wanted to give Niall and Harry space and already had a plan bubbling in his mind on how to get the two of them together. Louis doesn't know what Harry's preference was but from the way he looked at Niall he could guess Harry only had eyes for him at this moment. He knew he promised Niall he wouldn't mingle, but he couldn't help it! Those two would be a perfect couple even if they don't realize it now, they will realize it with the help of Louis.

"So- what did you think of the show?"

"It was fantastic. You were fantastic. I really liked the last song of yours, is it new?"  
"Yeah, I wasn't too sure about preforming it tonight for the first time if I'm honest"

"Well, if it means anything, I'm glad you did."

"Thanks Niall. It means the world." The two were so awkwardly adorable with each other, neither of them knowing quite what to say.

"Sorry if this is a bit forward, I know its late but want to come back to mine and hang out? Um Louis can come too of course!" Harry rushes to say the last part, because as much as he wants to spend time with Niall alone he is scared Niall wouldn't want to do the same and invites Louis as a way to cover his ass in case he comes off too weird. Niall meanwhile is secretly freaking out inside, what on earth does a "hang out" with Harry entail? He definitely wants to find out.

"Yeah sure, let me just ask Louis" Niall quickly catches his eye and motion his over.

"Harry just invited us back to his to hang out, do you to go?" Louis's gears were already turning, this was the perfect way for the two of them to spend time together.

"Actually, I have a really early morning so I should get back. But you should go" Louis lies quickly and smoothly, thankful he didn't tell Niall he had absolutely nothing going on tomorrow. What he doesn't know won't hurt him.

"Oh ok" Niall doesn't know if he should be sad or happy. He is sad that Louis won't be there of course, and a little nervous to be left alone with Harry for more than five minutes if he's honest, what if he does something to scare him off? What if Harry realizes Niall is a dork and doesn't want to hang out with him anymore? All of these negative thoughts are flooding his mind before he can stop them, oh how he wishes he wasn't this insecure and wishes he could just be excited and happy for once without all the worrying. Lost in thought he doesn't notice that Harry and Louis have already said goodbye and Niall is left alone with him.

"Hope this isn't weird, you can let if it is and I can take you home."

"No!" Niall answers almost too quickly and loudly, enough to make Harry laugh at this enthusiasm.

"Well lets get going? If you don't mind that is"

"No, we can go" Niall follows Harry to his dressing room, as he says goodbye to various people they pass and wishes them a goodnight Niall realize how much Harry genuinely cares for the people on his team and it make him like him that much more.

Niall is lead out a back door he didn't know existed and to a gorgeous black range rover that almost had him drooling on sight. Harry notices and giggles quietly to himself while unlocking the car.

"See something you fancy?"

"Maybe..." Niall smirks at him, implying he wasn't talking about the car.

"I forgot you were a cheeky bastard" Harry whispers to himself, loud enough for Niall to pick up on it and laugh himself, he sure did love to tease Harry even though it wasn't necessarily something that came naturally to him, he loved flirting with him.

It was getting closer to 11 and the drive to Harry's was quiet with the radio quietly in the background as they drove deeper in a neighborhood, stopping at beautiful mansion.

"You live here?" Niall gasps, the sight of the mansion before him. He has never seen a house to beautiful and big.

"No Niall we are here to rob the place, thought it might be fun to do as a hang out, you strike me as the burglary type"

"Oh shut up" Niall blushes as Harry is sent into a fight of laughter

"Fine, I've lived here for about a year now. Do you want a tour?"  
"Yeah! Of course!"

Harry pulls the car up to the front door and motions for Niall to stay put as he climbs out. Confused and wondering why he wasn't allowed to move all questions are answered as Harry opens Niall's door for him and helps him out. This made Niall's heart melt a little, it was the little things like this that made Niall absolutely crazy happy. He didn't need to be showered with flowers or fancy dates, the little things like this were more than enough, it truly showed that the other person cared for him.

Of course he didn't try to read to much into why Harry was doing, he just assumed he was like this with all his friends, Harry was enough of a sweetheart for this to actually be true.

Harry leads Niall into the house with his hand gently on Niall's lower back, and Niall's skin is on fire from this little touch. Trying to ignore the flush of his face he instead focuses his attention on the beautiful artwork down the hall and marvels at each picture before moving onto the next.

"These are incredible. Wow..." he was breathless at the sight of these paintings, from scenic shots to more abstract ones, each one more beautiful and original than the last.

"Thanks, it's a little collection of mine" Harry is secretly please he seems to be enjoying the painting as much as he does every time he sees them

The house tour lasts a while as Harry leads Niall into every room, showing him all the features and giggles as Niall's eyes get wider and wider each passing room. Finally they are at Harry's bedroom, a place he doesn't show much to people when showing them around, it was almost too personal but this felt right, for the first time he wanted to share this space with another human.

The bedroom was huge, with a king sized mattress in the middle, the walls were a rich blue color and there were pictures of Harry and Harry's family scattered around the room.

Niall moves closer to the one on the nightstand wanting a better look at the people who raised this beautiful human being. Another female was in the frame and he wondered who that was. Perhaps a girlfriend?

Harry notices Niall studying the girl in the picture closely.

"That's my sister, Gemma. She's actually in living in London right now"

"I didn't know you had a sister"

"Yeah, she isn't too big of the whole famous thing, but she is proud of what I do, I don't know what I would do without her..." Harry whispers the last part but Niall is still able to catch it. He smiles to himself, appreciating Harry's obvious love for his sister.

"What do you say we go down stairs and watch a movie?"  
"Sure, that would be lovely"

They head downstairs and into one of the living rooms.

"Make yourself a home and feel free to pick out any movie you'd like, I'll go make some tea, how do you take yours?"

 

"A little bit of cream with no sugar"

Harry leaves Niall to his own devices and Niall is looking ahead at a huge collection of movies, a bit overwhelmed by the number of choices. He settles on one of his favorite movies, ____ and pops in the disc and plops down on the touch, waiting for Harry to return.

It doesn't take long for Harry to come back with the tea and a small bowl of popcorn, surprisingly holding them all with grace. Harry plops right next to Niall, close enough that their thighs touch. The couch is huge but Harry wants to be closer to Niall and hope it doesn't come off a strange. Niall doesn't seem to mind but inwardly of course he is freaking out at the situation he has gotten himself into.

"Oh I love this movie!" he beams at Niall and presses start. The two settle in, with the bowl of popcorn between them and get cozy. Of course the awkward movie moment happens where they both reach for the popcorn at the same time and graze hands, every time Niall getting redder and redder with Harry finding it funny enough that he purposely goes in for the popcorn at the same time. At the end Niall decides if he wants to stop being a tomato that was enough popcorn for him for the evening. The night draws on as does the movie and Niall can't help but to feel his eyes growing wearier and wearier before eventually drifting off.

Niall awakens, neck in an awkward position with darkness surrounding him. He looks around, confused as to where he was and notices he is asleep on Harry's shoulder on his couch with Harry asleep too. He cant believe they feel asleep but slowly smiles at the way Harry's body was curved towards Niall with his hand on his knee, obliviously happy in his own state of dreamland. Niall isn't sure what to do and slowly and carefully takes his phone out of his pocket, trying to not wake up Harry. The phone glares 3:00AM and Niall doesn't think he will be going home soon. 

Trying to get comfortable to fall back asleep, Harry awakens suddenly and looks around as confused as Niall was a few minutes ago. He notices their close proximity and that he is basically sprawled onto Niall and backs away quickly, face on fire, thankfully too dark to see.

"Did we both fall asleep?" Harry's voice is deep and raspy, thick with sleep and all Niall can do is nod at him. How the hell did Harry get hotter, he thought it was impossible.

"We can head upstairs and go to sleep on the bed if you want... It'll be more comfortable than this couch. We don't have to of course"

"Uh... no we can do that" Niall says quietly after finding his voice. Wow, who what have thought he would end up in Style's bed this evening, because if you had told him this earlier he surely would have laughed in your face.

Harry get's up and Niall is close to follow, the darkness surrounding both, Niall unfamiliar with his surroundings crashes his hip into who knows what and lets out a string of curse words under his breath.

Harry chuckles to himself and reaches out to take Niall's hand to guide him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Niall is blushing furiously at this small but kind gesture and Harry is smiling to himself that he was able to find a way to smoothly do that without it being weird.

Letting go of Niall Harry strips down to his boxers without thinking twice and plops down on the left side of the bed. When he doesn't hear any movement, he peeks out and sees Niall frozen in place, mouth slightly open.

Holy shit Harry Styles was fit as fuck and Niall did not know all those tattoos laid under his thin black t-shirt. Harry motions for him to come lay in bed

"Sorry- I kind of just stripped without thinking about it, force of habit. You don't have to if you don't want. I can get you a t-shirt?" Niall responds with a nod mostly so he can see make Harry get out of bed, so he can get another peek at the tattoos. Harry fishes out a shirt and hands it to Niall who stands still.

"Why aren't you changing?"  
"Turn around dork" Niall says shyly. Harry almost melts at how cute and innocent that was and obliges.

Once he doesn't hear rustling anymore he turns around to see Niall in his t-shirt and boxer laying in the bed and damn did he look better in his clothes than he ever had.

Harry lays down, far away enough to avoid accidentally making Niall uncomfortable. As he drifts off to sleep he hears a quiet "good night Harry" before his world going black.


	11. Chapter 11

Harry awakens first, slowly blinking the sleep out of his eyes. He fumbles around for his phone to check the time but in the process hits a solid block?

"What on earth is that..." He thinks to himself. Lifting his head, he sees a familiar head of blonde hair next to him bundled up in the sheets. So that's where the sheets went! He was wondering why he was slightly chilly in his own bed.

Remembering fondly the events of last night, Harry can't help but to smile at himself. He really enjoys spending time with Niall, and craves to spend more time with him and the fact that the events lead to him sleeping in his bed, Harry can't be mad about this turn out at all. The two had a nice evening together in and Harry deeply wishes he could spend more evenings like this with Niall, just the two of them.

Be doesn't know how long he lays there for admiring Niall's sleeping figure but it is long enough for Niall to roll over and look sleepily up at him, now this was a site he could get used to seeing every morning. Niall too looks a bit confused at the place he finds himself to be but slowly smiles at Harry regardless and my god, it is though the sun itself has smiled upon Harry. Niall was a beautiful sight, with his ruffled hair, and eye half shut, Harry doesn't understand where all those feelings about bubbling up from and he isn't sure how to handle them either.

"Good morning" Niall mumbles quietly to Harry "what happened last night?"

"I'm not sure, guess we somehow fell asleep and ended up here. I don't even remember how we got here to be honest" But Niall does, he remembers the way Harry grabbed his hand in the darkness, the smooth skin with the slight calluses from playing the guitar, that moment felt perfect and he almost wished he could go back to it.

"Do you want breakfast" Harry lazily smiles up at him "as much as I would love to spend the day with you in bed, my stomach keeps grumbling, I don't think it's happy with me." Niall chooses to ignore the comment about staying in bed all day, he doesn't know where the two of them stand, are they flirting? Are the friends? What is all this? As much as he wants to ask, he is afraid that in doing so it will crush this quaint atmosphere they have built for themselves.

"Sure" Harry rises at that answer, and this time Niall gets to see his full figure in an awake state and in better lighting and wow, honestly he didn't know it could better from here. His eyes linger on Harry's perky butt a moment longer than they should and he quickly looks away before Harry notices, he would have absolutely no way off an excuse if caught.

Harry does happen to notice the slight wandering eyes of Niall but chooses to grin to himself rather than comment on it, not wanting to make Niall feel awkward.

He heads to his closet, and picks out clothes that will seem like they'll fit Niall, giving them to him before heading to the bathroom to change himself. Returning at the perfect moment when Niall is slipping his shirt over his head, Harry gets a small peak of the pale skin that lays under there, that Niall was so tentative to show and he gets a little woozy thinking about all things he could to his torso.

Harry was never quite sure was to identity as. He wasn't fond of sexuality labels as he didn't find himself to fit neatly into one. He wasn't about being placed in a category and found people wonder, beautiful, and worthy of love from sizes to sex to color, he was willing to give anyone a shot if they caught his interest enough. He has had some experiences with both sexes but leans more towards men, and there was something about Niall particularly that made him feel a way he has never felt before, almost as the two of them had none each other for ages and were old friends with a past, and an emotional connection, who would have guess they had met nearly a few weeks ago.

Niall notices Harry at the doorway as he finishes putting on his shirt

"Sorry" is his immediate reaction, he doesn't even know what he's apologizing for but that phrase was all common in his vocabulary. He felt like he needed to say it, as though to apologize for his presence.

"What are you sorry for?"  
"Not sure" he smiles up at Harry who instinctively reaches out his hand for Niall to grab onto, he doesn't know why he does this, it just feels right. Niall hesitates before slowly accepting the hand, and their hands seem to fit perfectly together, as though they were made for one another.

Harry leads the two of them down stairs and into the kitchen and sadly lets go of Niall's hand so he can start on breakfast. Neither of them make a comment about the hand holding, just choose to enjoy the fact that it happened.

Breakfast is whipped up in no time, a simple scrambled egg with some toast and tea. And Niall could swear he has never had a scrambled egg so good in his entire life, maybe he was being a bit biased as though the eggs were made by Harry himself.

The two chatter quietly, where most of the space is filled with silence, each enjoying the meal and the company of one another.

"Do you want to watch another movie?" Harry asks Niall as they both take their final sip of tea.

"I really want to, I really do but I actually have a shift that starts a 2 hours, I should probably head home to shower and get ready." Niall was disappointed that their time together would cut so short, he could've swore he saw the same flicker of disappointment in Harry's face too.

"No worries, do you want me to drive you home?"  
"Only if you don't mind"

"Of course I don't mind Niall" he smiles boldly at Niall. He seems to pick up on some insecurities that Niall has and nothing breaks his heart more than Niall not realizing how amazing he is.

The boys clean up the dishes, Harry insisting Niall doesn't have to wash them and quickly goes upstairs to grab his car keys. One his way back he hears the kitchen sink running and see's Niall washing the dishes anyway. He laughs out loud, not realizing how stubborn Niall could be, he kind of enjoyed it if he was being honest.

Niall smiles at him, "you're just going to have to deal with having clean dishes Mr. Styles" and laughs along with him.

The ride home is full of chatter, both boys sadden upon their arrival at Niall's apartment. Harry parks and again opens the door for Niall, this was something he could get used to.

He walks him to his apartment door, and isn't sure how to end this meeting.

"I had a lot of fun, we should do that again" harry is first to speak up.

"Yeah- I had fun too."

Harry pulls Niall into a hug, the embrace they share is full of warmth and slight longing for one another, each enjoying the feeling of arms around them. Harry wants this hug to never end, Niall is seriously one of the best huggers he has had the pleasure of hugging, he fits perfectly into his chest.

Both uneager to let each other go, they come apart and Niall heads inside. He can't believe the amazing morning he has had and can't wait to see Harry once more.

He hears a buzz from his pocket and pulls out his phone to see a new message

"Can't wait to see you again : ) this is harry, hope you don't mind I added myself xx " Niall laughs to himself, of course that little bugger entered his number into his phone. Unsure of what else to do, and needing a way to celebrate what just happened Niall squeals and laughs to himself, it's as though this smile on his face can't leave and its all because of Harry fricking Styles.


End file.
